disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapunzel's Frying Pan
Rapunzel's frying pan is a weapon used by Rapunzel in the 2010 Disney animated film, Tangled. It is first seen when Rapunzel bangs Flynn Rider on his head with it upon him entering the tower. Throughout the film, the frying pan is used by Flynn to fight off the Palace Guards and Maximus in a sword vs. frying pan fight. The frying pan is actually quite a useful and effective weapon, and manages to save Flynn's life a couple of times. Unfortunately, during the fight against Maximus, Flynn loses his grip on the pan after it gets knocked out of his hand by Maximus' sword, and tumbles down a cliff, but it is retrieved by Flynn when the dam breaks. The frying pan is also featured as an item in the game Disney INFINITY. It is first seen in the trailer wielded by Mike. In the film The frying pan is first seen when Flynn enters the tower to escape Maximus. He opens his satchel to check on the tiara. Rapunzel is seen sneaking behind him holding a frying pan, and she bangs Flynn on the head with it. Flynn crumples to the floor, and Rapunzel shrieks and quickly hides. Later, Rapunzel comes out of hiding after Flynn has not moved for a while, and uses the edge of her frying pan to flip up a bit of Flynn's hair to see his eyes, which she finds are closed, but they suddenly snap open. Rapunzel again hits Flynn with her frying pan. Rapunzel then, after a few unsuccessful attempts, shoves Flynn into a closet. Cheerfully, Rapunzel says to herself, "Too weak to handle myself out there, huh, Mother?", while twirling around her frying pan. "Well, tell that to my frying pa-" and Rapunzel accidentally hits herself in the head with her own frying pan. Rapunzel soon releases Flynn from the closet, but ties him to a chair with her hair. After questioning Flynn, he looks around in dismay for his satchel and the tiara. Rapunzel says that she has hidden the satchel somewhere so he will never find it. Flynn looks around for a few seconds and says, "It's in that pot, isn't it?" Rapunzel then bangs Flynn on the head once more, and successfully re-hides the satchel. Throughout the journey, Flynn also uses the frying pan, exclaiming "Oh mama, I have got to get me one of these!" when he uses it to fight off the Palace Guards and Maximus (though the fight with Maximus causes the frying pan to fly out of Flynn's hand and down a cliff). When the dam breaks, Flynn manages to retrieve the frying pan just before he, Rapunzel, and Pascal get trapped in a cave. Near the end of the film, it is shown how the army, trained by Maximus, is now using frying pans. Flynn says that presumably thanks to the pans and Maximus, "Crime vanished almost overnight." Tangled: Before Ever After In The TV Movie The Frying Pan is Used in The Battle against Lady Caine Trivia *While Rapunzel is not the first Disney Princess to use a weapon, she is the first to use a cooking implement as a weapon--however, it should be noted that a frying pan can actually make a decent weapon (especially if it has recently been used for something like cooking, in which case it would likely be very hot). **Also, taking into consideration how all the frying pans that Rapunzel uses are made of cast-iron, hitting someone with something with that kind of material would likely cause quite a bit of damage. *In the 3rd season of Tangled: The Series, Rapunzel recasts her frying pan with the painting of Corona's sun crest symbol. Gallery TangledRapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel holding her frying pan I will use this.png|"I will use this." Rapunzel's fryingpan1.png|Rapunzel with her frying pan in The Snuggly Duckling Eugene (40).jpg The Return of Strongbow 14.png The Return of Strongbow - Rapunzel and Eugene.jpg The Return of Strongbow 15.png|"Eugene?" Pascal's Story 12.png|Young Rapunzel holding frying pan in Tangled: The Series Pascal's Story 6.png Pascal's Story - Pascal and Rapunzel.jpg Pascal's Story - Pascal 01.jpg Pascal's Story - Rapunzel 01.jpg The Quest for Varian (12).jpg The Return of Quaid 12.jpg There's Something About Hook Foot 14.jpeg Rapunzeltopia (9).jpg Rapunzel's Return 02.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 22.jpg|The pan in Ralph Breaks the Internet Ralph Breaks the Internet 139.jpg|Magic Hands, Frying Pan, and Dinglehopper (fork) at the READY Ever_After_Keychain_KHIII.png|The Frying Pan as the keychain for the Ever After Keyblade in Kingdom Hearts III Frying_Pan_KHIII.png|The Frying Pan (weapon) in Kingdom Hearts III Category:Weapons Category:Tangled Category:Objects Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Tangled objects Category:Kingdom Hearts objects Category:Wreck-It Ralph objects